Will I Be Missed?
by Valaid
Summary: Rated M for language. Kagami is in an accident and Aomine is confronted with feelings. Sorry for sucky summary.


**Thanks to Maryry for the idea. Hope it doesn't suck too bad eheheh**

* * *

Kagami wasn't really one to get depressed easily. He kept his head high and didn't bother with what others thought of him.  
But lately he had questioned himself one thing. Would he be missed?  
He was currently still at school, practice had dragged out late and everyone else had already hurried home for dinner.

"_Thank God it's Friday," _he thought as he passed the gates to the school and crossed the road without looking around for any cars.

Would Kuroko miss him? Would Alex? Would Hyuuga? Would even that damn Ahomine miss him? These thoughts gave him no rest and he was certainly tired after all the practice and barely any sleep. He really didn't have anyone he could vent these thoughts to and that made him even more depressed.

"Maybe I should just ask them if they'll miss me?" Kagami mused aloud.

No, that was a stupid idea. They would probably not understand what he meant or even worse, lie to him. He just needed to drop the thoughts.  
But he wante to know. Would Kuroko miss his new light? Would Alex miss her disciple? Would Hyuuga miss his teammate? Would Aomine miss his one-on-one partner? Would anyone?  
Kagami's phone buzzed and he looked at it. It was Aomine calling.

"What?" grunted Kagami as he asnwered.

"Hey. Is that any way to answer your phone?" chuckled Aomnie.

"Fuck off Aomine, I'm not in the mood for you."

"Well that sucks. And here I was planning to woop your ass on the court and then sweep you off your feet."

Their calls always went this way. Aomine always fake flirted with him as if to mock him. Even though Kagami had no idea why he felt mocked by it.

"Look, I'm tired. So I will just head home tonight. No game," Kagami said and was about to end the call when he heard Aomine over the phone.

"What is it Kagami? Something happened?"

Kagami stopped dead in his track. Why would Aomine ask something like that?

"No I'm fine," lied Kagami. "Just tired, that's all."

"You sure you just haven't gotten enough wins lately against a certain ace? Hmm? Or maybe you haven't gotten yourself enough pussy?"

Kagami sighed. So he hadn't been concerned, only mocking. How surprising.

"There is no way that "not getting enough pussy" is a problem for me. I'm not driven by my penis like a certain idiot is. And just to get you straight, you've only won with one ball the last fifteen matches."

Aomine chuckled as Kagami started walking again.

"A win is a win nonetheless, I'm superior to you, darling. And I just happen to have a healthy sexdrive."

Kagami snorted.

"Yeah, right. You haven't actually slept with anyone, have you? You're just jerking off to those magazines you have."

"I'm still closer to getting pussy then you are. You're just too shy to even hit on a girl. Maybe you'll stay a virgin all your life?"

Kagami sighed again, he really didn't want to have this talk right now.

"Look, I'm hanging up, I'm tired and just wanna get home."

"You're a whimp Taiga. Come face me tomorrow and I'll show you how superior I am to you. Maybe I'll give you a kiss as consolation prize."

"Fuck you, Daiki."

And with that Kagami ended the call. Damn that bastard, but Kagami couldn't help but feel fired up. Tomorrow he would show the damn bastard just how great Kagami could be. His phone buzzed again and he looked at it. A message from Aomine that said "tomorrow, don't chicken out."  
Kagami was about to reply when he walked out on the street, without looking around.

* * *

Aomine was sleeping soundly in his bed when his phone went off. He groaned as he stirred awake and he looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock, way too early for the Touou ace to get up. But the phone kept pestering him and he looked at the caller. Kuroko? Damn would he murder him next time he saw him.  
He ignored the phone and tried to go back to sleep. After a while it stopped ringing only to pick up doing it again after a few seconds. After the fifth time it stopped completely and Aomine sighed. Victorious. The phone buzzed twice within mere seconds, telling him he got two text messages, but he didn't bother as he went back to sleep.  
There was a knock on his door and he groaned again. He looked up at the door, intending to ignore it as well when his mother's voice came through.

"Daiki, Kuroko just called and asked me to tell you to check your phone. Apparently it's important."

Aomine sighed and grabbed his phone and gave a loud "yeah" to let his mother know he had heard her. He checked the phone, two messages from Kuroko. He checked the one he had recieved first.

"Since I want to make sure I get it through your thick skull, I'll send a picture and let it speak for itself."

Aomine frowned as he opened the second message and it felt like his heart stopped beating. On the picture was Kagami in a hospital bed, eyes closed and tubes everywhere.  
Needless to say, Aomine had never left his bed so quickly before.

* * *

"What happened?" Aomine asked as soon as he entered through the door to the room where Kagami was lying.

Kuroko and Riko Aida was sitting there, waiting patiently for Kagami to wake up. They both looked up at him when he entered, still out of breath from running.

"He was hit by a car," said Kuroko.

"This morning?" Aomine felt like he had too many questions swimming through his head.

Riko shook her head.

"No, last night. He was on his way home when it happened."

Aomine felt his breath hitch. Everything had been so normal between the two of them when they had talked on the phone. Kagami had been fine. And now, he wasn't even concious?

"What has the doctor said? Will he wake up soon?"

Riko got tears in her eyes as Kuroko shook his head.

"They don't know when he will wake up."

Aome felt panic rise in him. But Kagami would be ok, right? He would be able to smile again, to play basketball again. Right?

"I called you since you were apparently the last one Kagami spoke to. I looked at his phone," said Kuroko.

"Don't just look at people's phones, you idiot," grunted Aomine. "But yeah, I talked to him last night."

A sudden realization hit Aomine. His conversation with Kagami and what he had said. Would calling Kagami a whimp be his last words to him? Hell no! It better not be.

"I'll go get some water," Riko said and stood up.

"I'll go with you," Kuroko said and suddenly, Aomine was all alone with Kagami.

Aomine sat down in one of the chairs and he couldn't help himself from grabbing Kagami's hand in his. He sat there silent for a while before he felt like he would start crying. So in response to feelings he didn't want to feel, he lashed out.

"You idiot! You didn't look around before crossing, did you? I've already told you it's a bad habbit you have that you should lay off. Who am I now supposed to play with, huh?"

Aomine sat there, staring at the ever silent Kagami.

"No answer? Well screw you. This is just like chickening out you know," Aomine felt frustrated that he didn't get a retort from Kagami. "I knew I was superior to you the first time I saw you. You were just a little pussy with no light. You don't deserve to have Kuroko as your shadow."

The silence was like a large drum to Aomine. Or was it his own heartbeat he heard?

"You know that no one cares, right? You do know that Kuroko will find a new light. You do know that Alex still has that other guy. You do know that you will be replaced as the ace in Seirin," Aomine talked so fast he almost bit his tongue.

"But..." he felt tears well up again as he couldn't help but whisper as his voice didn't carry. "Did you know that I will miss my one-on-one partner?"

Aomine was barely able to hold back his tears as he sat there, the lack of response killing him inside.  
Riko and Kuroko was standing outside the room and had heard everything.

"This is why you wanted to leave him alone?" whispered Riko.

Kuroko nodded.

"He needed to get that out of his system I think," Kuroko whispered back.

"We should have told him that the damage wasn't severe, that Kagami will be fine once he wakes up," Riko whispered, feeling bad for fooling Aomine.

Kuroko shook his head. Aomine was stupid sometimes, and so was Kagami. And Kuroko would be damned if he didn't make their endless fake flirting and aggravation turn into something great.

* * *

Aomine visited Kagami every day for a week. He wanted to be there when the other ace woke up. Why? He didn't know that himself. He just wanted to be there for the other person.  
Kuroko had told him that the damage had been minor on Kagami and that once he woke up he would be fine within a few weeks. But there was still the question, WHEN would Kagami wake up?  
Aomine had no idea why, but every time he visited, he read to Kagami. A book he thought would interest the boy. It was a fantasy book by Stephen King. The eyes of the dragon. Kagami looked like he would enjoy fantasy, so Aomine brought it every day to read to him. Kuroko has also said something about a voice being an anchor and could help unconcious people to wake up.  
He had just finished reading when he, like he always did, held Kagami's hand in his two hands and he leaned forward, mumbling words of praise of Kagami's skills as basket player, into Kagami's stomach.  
This day though, he stopped midway of his ramble as he felt Kagami's hand twitch. Aomine lifted his own two hands and looked at Kagami's to be sure he felt right. But there was nothing.

"Aomine?" came a hoarse question.

Aomine looked up shocked and his eyes met with Kagami's. Kagami's eyelids were heavy and it looked like he was half asleep, which he probably was.

"What happened?" asked Kagami and moved his head tiredly to the side as he looked around. "Where am I?"

Aomine flew up and pressed the button to call the nurse three times before he turned his attention back to Kagami.

"You're at the hospital, but you're fine. You just happened to be in an accident," Aomine didn't realize how fast he spoke before Kagami looked confused on him.

"But I was on my way home..."

Aomine didn't know what to do. At the same time as he wanted to kill the bastard, he wanted to kiss him. And he did.  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Kagami's. It was only a short kiss and when Aomine straightened up again so he could look at Kagami, the face he got was not one he had expected. Kagami looked content, as if he just hadn't been kissed by another male, but more like he had just gotten the best massage ever.

"Sorry, I... don't know what came over me," said Aomine and he looked away.

He saw from the corner of his eye that Kagami tried to move his arm and Aomine instinctively grabbed it.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

Kagami looked at him through tired eyes as the nurse entered the room.

"I'll go get a doctor," said the nurse, but Aomine barely recognized he excistence as Kagami opened his mouth to speak.

"Would I be missed?" he asked.

Aomine stood there silent for a while before he squeezed Kagami's hand.

"You idiot, of course you would be missed."

"Don't lie to me, Aomine," Kagami's voice was still hoarse but Aomine could hear a hint of sadness there.

"I know I would. I don't care about what the others think though. Because I want you all to myself now."

Kagami laid there silent before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Then don't ever let me go," he whispered.

Aomine nodded and leaned forward, letting their lips press against each other again.


End file.
